


The Talk

by Printshop1766



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766
Summary: Brianna confides in her mother. Revelations and talking ensues.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92





	1. Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more in the show verse than the book though Brianna's issue is implied in the book and the show (wedding night). Enjoy!

Brianna has been going back and forth about talking to her mother about sex. It seemed silly that a woman who was married with a child would need to talk to her mother about sex right? Her mother had had a very medically driven talk with her when she was showing signs of hitting puberty. Then a more sex central talk when she was 15 and had her first boyfriend. It was a very weird talk that was kind of embarrassing but covered all the basics without being at all personal. Brianna knew how it all worked and all the things that happen…….. or don’t happen and that was her issue.

She felt so much closer to her mother now and knew that they could talk more on a personal level. She was certain her mother would be able to guide her in the right direction, so she asked Roger if he would keep an eye on Jemmy so she could talk to her mom about “woman issues”. She knew if she told him that he wouldn’t ask any questions.

So after supper she headed out to make her way to the big house. The sun was slowly going down, casting the Ridge in a warm evening glow. As she approached the house she saw that her mother was on the porch leaning against the railing with her back to her. She stopped short when she noticed that she wasn’t alone. Her father was with her, each of his hands resting on the rail on either side of her mother. Brianna stood still and just watched how they interacted for moment.

“I missed ye mo chridhe” her Da was saying. His voice was husky in a way that Brianna had never heard before and was thankful that she hadn’t. She watched as her father leaned in and kissed her mother. It was how her mother reacted that intrigued her most. The soft moan that escaped her throat and the way she cupped his face as if she never wanted to break contact. Brianna had seen her parents kiss before, but it was usually a chaste peck because they weren’t alone. Seeing this however was different. She felt like this was private, something she shouldn’t be witness to. That was when she decided to let her presence be known.

“Ahem” she cleared her throat to alert them that she was walking up. As she stepped closer she realized that her mother was now clutching the front of Jamie’s shirt and she released him as Jamie took a half a step back.

“A leannan” Jamie said smiling at her as he made is way down the porch steps and pulled her into a hug.

“When did you get back?” Bree asked him as he pulled back from her. He had been gone for more than a week settling some business with his Aunt Jocasta in Cross Creek.

“No’ long ago” he said. “Is everything alright lass? Do ye need something?” he asked, curious as to why she would be there alone at this hour. She smiled at him. She didn’t want him to think anything was amiss. She figured she could shake his question the same way she kept Roger from asking questions.

“I just came to talk to Mama” she said with a smile. “Just some woman issues” she said.

“Are ye with child again?” he asked looking mildly pleased at that thought. Her mother stepped down to them wanting to know the answer as well.

“No…. No nothing like that” she said, realizing her father didn’t seem to be thrown off at all. She could see the questions in his eyes. Well she guessed if the thought of discussing women’s issues didn’t deter him perhaps she will go with the truth. What father wants to hear about his only daughter’s sex life right?

“I’m not pregnant but I just wanted to talk to Mama about sex” lowering her voice and leaning in conspiratorially. That did the trick. She saw the uncomfortable look pass over his features quickly before he hid it away.

“Aye…. well I will just go see if Mrs. Bug can heat me up some supper” he said. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight mo nighean” he said to her. “Come find me after yer wee chat Sassenach” he said to Claire before kissing her quickly and making his way into the house. Claire watch him walk away and into the house before turning to Brianna.

“Well I’m not sure what possible questions you can have about sex that you don’t already know” Claire said smiling slyly at her daughter “But you got rid of your father pretty quickly” she chuckled and linked their arms as they began walking out in the open field. They came across a large tree stump and sat down. They were far enough away from the house and path that they wouldn’t be over heard but close enough that they could be seen.

“You would be surprised” Bree said in a semi teasing tone. She was quiet then, just looking out over the land trying to figure out a way to ask for the advice she needed. Claire was the one to break the silence.

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?” she said looking at her daughter and taking her hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“I know Mama, and what I want to ask you about is very personal” she began. “When I was younger and you gave me the sex talk it was never a personal thing. It was more...I don’t know…..educational I suppose” she said. “Don’t get me wrong you told me what I needed to know and in a way that made me value my virginity, but all it taught me was how it works and the dangers in having unprotected sex.”

“Well yes, I guess how I told you was more in a way to educate you. I wanted you to be safe if you chose to engage in sexual activity and I think that was all that was on my mind at the time” Claire said to her. They sat quietly for a few moments. Claire allowing Bree to collected her thoughts so she could ask whatever she needed to.

“How did you find out about sex?” Bree asked curiously. She thought this was probably a normal question girls would have asked their mothers when they were given the sex talk in the first place, but Brianna was embarrassed the whole time and simply nodded when her mother asked if she understood. They weren’t the closest at the time and her mother seemed so uptight to her teenage self and Brianna didn’t think she could ask her questions at the time.

“Well I just kind of figured it out on my own. Uncle Lamb wasn’t all that talkative when it came to that kind of thing. He panicked when I started my courses and off to a book shop we went. He got me a book about female reproduction and that explained the basics of sex to me, and by the time I lost my virginity I had already read a few trashy novels along with a handful of medical books.” Claire said.

“How old were you the first time you had sex?” Brianna asked. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” she blurted out when she saw her mother hesitate.

“No it’s fine darling. I was just thinking how this seems like how we should have talked about things from the beginning” Claire said smiling slightly at her daughter. “I was 17 and it was with a boy I fancied that was at the same dig sight that Uncle Lamb was working. It wasn’t special like it should have been but I don’t regret it” she looked up at Brianna and saw the questions on her face. “It only happened a couple of times before he left with his crew and headed to Egypt and I don’t regret it because I think things would have been much different between Frank and I had I been a virgin when we met” she explained.

“Why? Do you think daddy wouldn’t have married you if you were a virgin?” Bree asked, completely enthralled with the things she didn’t know about her mother who always seemed so uptight when she was growing up.

“When I first met Frank I instantly had a crush on him. It seemed wild to be so attracted to a man who was that much older than I was. At first I was worried that my age would put him off but he seem just as interested in me as I was in him. I was barely 18 when we met and I just think he would have been more put off by my innocence than my age if I had been a virgin” she said.

“So daddy was the second man you were ever with?” Bree asked and Claire nodded. They were quiet again. Claire knew that they hadn’t gotten to the point yet because Brianna still looked like she was thinking.

“This is a little bit embarrassing and very personal but I just need to know” Brianna finally said turning to her mother. “Okay here goes…...I want to know about orgasms” she blurted. Claire looked a bit stunned but not in a bad way.

“Alright. What is it you want know?” Claire wasn’t all that sure where her daughter was going with this.

“I don’t even know what to ask?” Bree said feeling a little frustrated at how tongue tied this was making her. “Mama can I ask you something personal? You can tell me to mind my own business and I won’t be offended” she asked.

“Um okay” Claire said nervously.

“Have you ever had an orgasm while having sex?” Bree asked. “I only ask because I just don’t know if the fact that I haven’t means there is something wrong with me or if it’s something that could be hereditary or….” Brianna rambled on nervously.

“Ok well... have you ever had one?” Claire asked and Bree just dropped her head into her hands as she propped her elbows on knees, feeling the blush creeping up her face.

“Yes” she mumbled into her hands. Brianna took a couple of deep breaths then looked up at her mother again expectantly. Claire took a deep breath of her own.

“The answer to your question is yes I have” she said feeling her own skin heat at the admission. “If you have had an orgasm then I am sure there is nothing wrong with you and I am not sure if anything like that would even be hereditary but I guess it’s possible. It is not uncommon for a woman not to have an orgasm while having intercourse. In fact most women need certain stimulation to achieve orgasm. That is why women most often have orgasms when touching themselves or with oral sex” Claire informed her sounding very medical. “I’m guessing that has been how your experiences have gone?” she questioned and Bree nodded. They sat quietly for a few more minutes and then Claire giggled causing Brianna to look at her.

“What?” she asked her mother, her lips pulling up in a smile because of the amusement she saw on her mom’s face.

“It’s just something your father said on our wedding night” she said with a smile. Bree just looked at her expectantly. Claire just shook her head unable to tame the smile on her face at the memory she was thinking of.

“Come on you got to tell me now” Brianna said, grabbing her mother’s arm and shaking her as if that would shake the story out of her.

“Don’t tell him I told you this but your father was a virgin when we got married” she admitted. Bree’s eyes grew large with shock.

“Seriously? You were Da’s first?” she giggled a bit herself as Claire nodded.

“At the time he didn’t know that I was from the future. All he knew was that I had been married before. Before the wedding I asked if it bothered him that I wasn’t a virgin and that is when he told me he was. He said he figured one of us should know what we were doing” she said laughing again. “Anyhow he was so innocent that he didn’t even know a woman could have an orgasm. He was shocked and asked if it happens every time.”

“Does it happen every time?” Bree asked her.

“No…..well it depends I suppose. I don’t know if what I told your father would be helpful to you though” Claire said.

“And what did you tell him?” Bree asked looking at her mother expectantly.

“I told him if the man was a good lover it could happen every time, which I think he took to heart” she said with a shy grin. She looked up at Bree and saw her face had dropped. She reached out and rubbed Bree’s back. “Do you enjoy….. you know….. being intimate with Roger?” she asked awkwardly.

“I do but it’s like I never get to the finish line” Brianna said throwing her hands up in frustration. “What can I do? Is it just Roger?” she asked.

“Well a lot of men just don’t know. My first couple of times weren’t all that great. Eventually it became more frequent with Frank but only when he put effort into it or I did. Some men pay more attention and are very generous lovers” Claire said to her.

“Generous lovers?” Bree questioned a little confused.

“A man whose main goal in any sexual experience is to please his lover. Lets use your father for example…..” Claire began.

“Oh god Mama I don’t want to hear about how great Da is in bed” Brianna groaned.

“I wasn’t quite going there. I was referring to the fact he had no experience so he really didn’t know. Men have to learn what pleases a woman. It was a bit different with Jamie. This is a time where a woman’s pleasure isn’t often considered. A wife’s duty is to please her husband and obey him” Claire said rolling her eyes. “You father is the exception. Once we talked, well...” Claire said with a grin. “Just talk to Roger. You will figure it out. Men are proud. If he thinks he is under preforming, he will do whatever to fix it. Plus he is from our time so he doesn’t share the ideals of men of this time.” They sat in silence for a little while watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon. “You could always just show him what you want when you are having sex.” Brianna gave her a quizzical look. “Just reach down and touch yourself. Men tend to really love seeing that so it might help” Claire said shrugging her shoulders. They were quiet again while Brianna was thinking it all over.

“It is noticeable you know” Bree said turning to look back at her mother.

“What is?” Claire asked.

“How different you are” Bree said with that same side smile Jamie has. “I thought you were so ridged and uptight growing up. You and daddy were never really affectionate. I think my whole life I only ever saw him kiss you on the cheek. You both never really touched…..but with you and Da, the way you look at each other, it is sickeningly obvious you want each other” Brianna said rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time. Claire looked slightly embarrassed. “It’s sweet. It’s refreshing to see the things my friends saw with their parents when I was younger. You know when I was in middle school my friends would talk about how embarrassing it was when they would walk in on their parents having sex and how I was the lucky one who had never had that happen to me” Bree let out a little chuckle. “Now here I am grown up and now fearing that I am going to walk in on my parents at any time having sex.” Claire smiled and bumped her shoulder against her daughters.

“Just make sure you knock on any closed doors” Claire said grinning.

“Well with how you guys were carrying on on the porch just a little while ago, I don’t think doors are a necessity for you two” Brianna teased bumping her mother back.

“We wouldn’t have taken it too far. Mrs. Bug was still in the kitchen and it is still light enough outside that anyone could see. If we were going to do it on the porch we would at least wait for it to be dark” Claire teased.

“God Mama I don’t really want to think about you and Da doing it on the porch. I thought old people don’t have sex anymore” Brianna said teasing her mother back.

“Hey! We aren’t _that_ old. Besides you aren’t the only one who has to worry about walking in on something. Your father has severe anxiety about walking in on you and Roger” Claire said with a laugh.

“We will be sure to stick to the cabin” Bree told her with a smile.

“Not if you and Roger figure things out” Claire said with a smirk, lifting her eyebrows.

“What does that mean?” Bree asked with her brows knit but still smiling.

“Well when it gets good you will start to crave it more, crave him more and you will just see him and sometimes you can’t help yourself” Claire said with a smile.

“Ah” Bree hummed in understanding. “So since we are sharing and you seem to think I’m going to let Roger ravish me out in the open or up against a tree or something, tell me the craziest place you have done it” Brianna inquired feeling much more comfortable talking about all this with her mom. “And I don’t need any details.”

“Up against a tree can be quite nice” Claire teased and Bree swatted her playfully.

“Mama!” she exclaimed and Claire just laughed.

“Well the cabin wasn’t always built you know” Claire said. “Let me think...I’m not sure what you would deem crazy. I’ve done it on ships, in stables, the occasional tree” she said with a shrug and chuckled when Bree gave her a little shove.

“Jeez Mama I didn’t know you were so adventurous” Bree teased and they both laughed together. “Those all sound like places of this time. Were you not adventurous with daddy back in our time?” Bree asked. That had Claire thinking. While Frank wasn’t a bad lover he wasn’t all that daring either. She thought back to the one time they had actually been intimate in a semi-public place.

“Well Frank was a bit more…...I guess you would say reserved. He wasn’t too fond with public displays of affection” she said. “You know how I told you we were on our second honeymoon in Scotland when I went through the stones?” she asked and Brianna nodded. “Well it turned out to be mostly so he could research his family tree. I didn’t mind though. We went to different sights where his forefathers may have been and we wound up in the ruins of Castle Leoch. None of it felt familiar until we pushed through a blocked door and went down the steps to what I now know was the surgery. I got an odd feeling but didn’t know what it was. I was determined to keep up the honeymoon vibe though and managed to coax Frank into being intimate on a table in the room” Claire admitted.

“So you and daddy had sex in a dirty ruin that you wound up living in 200 years in the past?” Brianna asked incredulously.

“We didn’t actually have sex. It was far too dirty for that” she said with a small laugh. “Thinking back on it now it is one of those things about time that I find strange.”

“How so?” Brianna inquired.

“Well at the time I was with Frank, I had already had sex on that table but didn’t know it yet” Claire said. Brianna thought about it for a moment before it clicked into place.

“So you had sex with Da on that table 200 years before you and daddy did…….. well whatever you did.” Brianna stated shaking her head not wanting to really fill in the blanks.

“Well yes but it’s odd because the table has an opposite timeline than I have. As far as the history of that table and the whole place I suppose I was with Jamie first and then Frank, but in the timeline of my life I was with Frank first” Claire explained.

“You’re right….that does seem strange.” They sat there for a while, each contemplating the factors of time. Eventually Claire sighed.

“We better head back before your father gets impatient and comes looking for us” Claire said.

“Mm hm” Bree responded in a suggestive tone that said she knew what he would be impatient for, making her mother laugh and push her playfully.

“Do you have any more questions?” Claire asked as they drew closer to the house.

“No” Bree answered. Claire hugged her daughter when they made it back to the house.

“Just talk to Roger. Communication is key in things like that” Claire told her.

“Thanks Mama” Brianna said with a smile hugging her once more before heading back to her cabin.


	2. Generous Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut with little to no plot. Enjoy!

Claire went to the kitchen in search of Jamie. She saw Mrs. Bug wrapping a knit shawl around her shoulders before picking up her basket. Mrs. Bug turned to Claire and let her know that Jamie had had his supper and went to wash the stench of the road off of him. Claire thanked her as Mrs. Bug was heading out the door and back to her own home for the evening. Then she turned and headed to the front room that is meant to be the drawing room. The upstairs rooms were still under construction and with Mrs. Bug coming so early in the morning to start household chores they decided that it would be a better idea to move their bed to a more private area of the house and out of the kitchen.

One of the double doors stood open and she saw Jamie standing across the room by the fireplace pouring clean water into the basin. She leaned against the door jam and just watched him. He had already removed his boots, belt and shirt and was standing in just his breeks that were sitting low on his hips. She let her eyes travel over the taut muscles of his shoulders as he put down the water pitcher and grabbed a bar of soap and a length of cloth. He dipped the cloth in the basin and then lathered it with the soap. She watched quietly as he ran the cloth up and around his neck then down the planes of his chest and abs. As she watched him she thought this was exactly the craving she was telling Brianna about. She continued to watch him, enjoying the sight, as he rinsed the cloth and then began rinsing the soap from his skin by ringing clean water from the cloth over his body, then catching the water droplets as they ran down his skin with the cloth then repeating the process.

As she felt the heat of want rising in her body she thought about Brianna’s comment about old people not having sex. She knew that no matter how old she was she would always want him. No one could look at his body and think of it as old anyhow. She had seen men far younger than him that didn’t have a body like his, hard and virile. Her fingers nearly ached to touch him. He had told her once that he felt jealous of the water on her skin as he helped her bathe and now she understood exactly what he meant as she watch a drop of water roll from his belly button down to absorb into the waistband of his breeks.

“Like what ye see Sassenach?” his words brought her eyes up to his face. She smiled letting out a soft hum of appreciation.

“What’s not to like” she said flirtatiously. She remained where she was as he grabbed a dry towel and began drying off.

“Is everything alright with Brianna?” he asked, bringing her thoughts away from what she would like to do to his body and onto her talk with Bree. She thought about how much she should say about her conversation with their daughter.

“Yes, nothing serious” she said with a smile as she pushed herself away from the door and closed it after she stepped all the way into the room. “It’s just we never really talked about things when she was younger.”

“Ye mean she dinna ken about what happens between a man and a woman before she...” his question trailed off in indignation. “Christ” he said under his breath as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Jamie” Claire said trying to contain her laughter at the sight of his reaction to what he thought his daughter had known or not known when faced with sexual relations. He looked up at her at the sound of his name.

“It isnna funny Claire” he said seeing the humor in her face.

“Of course she _knew_ ” she said to placate him before she walked over to him grabbing his sides and bringing his body to hers, still feeling the need to touch him. “I had the sex talk with her years ago when she had her first boyfriend” she said smiling up at him before lifting up on her toes and pressing her lips to his briefly. She watched his brows knit in confusion.

“What the hell is a boyfriend?” he asked. Claire laughed and stepped away from him to start shedding the many layers of her own clothes.

“Well I guess a boyfriend would be equivalent to a suitor. Though in the 1960s young people don’t usually grow up with the people they are going to marry nor do they usually marry to strengthen family ties or for monetary gain. No arranged marriages usually” she said giving him a sly smile, considering how their marriage was arranged. “Young people date……. Go out and get to know each other. Decide if they are a good fit before making any decisions on starting a relationship” Jamie nodded following along.

“So why did she not end up marrit to this boyfriend?” Jamie asked as Claire shook out her dress and draped it over the chair beside the bed and chuckled.

“In our time it is very rare to marry the first person you are with. People marry for love” she informed him. She thought about the best way to explain the differences between the way thing were between couples now and couples of her time. “Love is almost never a factor in marriages of this time but it is the primary factor in my time. Men of this time usually expect to marry a virgin if the woman in question isn’t a widow that is” she said winking at him. “It isn’t so much a factor in my time, though there are still some pure marriages” she said as she sat down to start removing her stockings. “And no, women were not considered ruined if they are not virgins before being wed.” Jamie looked as though he was thinking this all over in his head as he paced the room.

“So ye talked to her about relations in case she wanted to….ye ken…. with this first boyfriend?” he asked waving his hand in the air. Claire and Jamie had had a few conversations on virtue since the returned and the whole bikini issue and Jamie was slightly more understanding of hers and Brianna’s point of view.

“Well yes. Sexually transmitted diseases still exist in my time, not to mention pregnancy. I talked to her about safe sex. There is something called a condom that men often use in our time that protects against STDs and pregnancy.” she saw his eyebrows rise in question and it made her giggle. “A condom is a thin rubber pouch that sheaths a man’s cock and prevents his seed from being spilled inside the woman to prevent pregnancy.”

“That sounds verra uncomfortable” Jamie stated with distaste and Claire laughed. “So if you had this talk with her back in yer time when she had this boyfriend, then what did she need to talk to ye about?”

“Well I’ve told you before that we weren’t as close as we could have been, so we never talked about the personal aspect of sex. When I told her it was strictly to educate her. I never went into my experiences and at the time she didn’t know about you so talking about what I have experienced sexually would have been hard for me because you were such a big part of it.” Claire wasn’t sure if she could tell Jamie what Bree revealed to her about not having orgasms. It was a little too personal to go into with her father. “She just had some questions on how to make things more enjoyable when she is with Roger.” She hoped that was enough of an explanation for him.

“Ah I dinna think I want to ken after all” Jamie said shaking his head as if he could shake any thoughts of his daughter and her husband out of his mind. Claire laughed and stood to make her way over to him. When she stepped up to him he immediately began undoing the laces of her corset.

“She was worried it might be something hereditary” she said. “I don’t even know if not having orgasms is something that would be hereditary” she said knitting her brow with a thoughtful look.

“Ahh, so there are things ye don’t ken” Jamie said teasing her. She shoved his shoulder playfully as he pulled the lace free of the last eyelet and pushed the corset off her shoulders leaving her standing in front of him in only her shift. God she loved the feeling of him taking her clothes off even if she did most of it. “Well she need not worry if it is something that is passed down because I know all to well that ye can have orgasms just fine mo bhean.” His voice dropped into a husky tone. She reached up and placed her hands on his chest letting her fingers run through his chest hair.

“There was a time when you didn’t even know a woman _could_ orgasm” she teased him back, running her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. Jamie slid his hands around her waist, bringing her body flush with his. “Good thing you were a quick learner” she said as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, sucking in his bottom lip slightly. He groaned when she pulled back without deepening the kiss further.

“Good thing I had an excellent tutor” he said as he dipped his head and began to trail kisses along the side of her neck.

“Mmm…. too right” she said, her voice low but still full of humor. “Shall we put what you’ve learned to the test?” she flirted as he pulled back from her.

“Aye” he said as he tugged the ties of her shift loose and pushed it down her body letting it billow to the floor until she stood naked before him. He pulled her by the waist until her body was flush against his once more, her arms snaking over his shoulders as his lips captured hers. His tongue sliding against hers in an all too familiar way. She moaned into his mouth as her nipples hardened from the friction of his chest hair. Jamie slipped his hands down her hips and over the fullness of her arse, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist. Claire couldn’t help but rub herself against his firmness still covered in his breeks. Jamie could feel how warm and wet she was even through the material separating them.

“Christ. I can feel yer need Sassenach” he said when he pulled his mouth from hers, dragging his teeth along her jaw as he moved to the foot of the bed and slowly laid her down. She watched him with half lidded lust-filled eyes. His hands moved down her thighs as he dropped to his knees. “I must taste ye.” She felt his warm breath on the skin of her inner thighs, causing goosebumps to bloom across her skin. She let her eyes drift closed, waiting for the warm pleasure she knew was coming as he teased her by placing open mouthed kisses along her thighs and hip bones. He pulled her legs up to drape over his shoulders. She gasped and her hand flew to his hair when she felt his mouth close over sensitive core.

Soon her breath was coming out in moaning pants. He knew just what she needed by the sounds she made. He alternated between sucking and licking her bundle of nerves and dropping his tongue to probe her entrance and feast on her nectar. He was taking his time wanting to drag out her pleasure. Claire was teetering on the edge and wanting more. She began to push her hips up searching for the firm friction of his mouth that would dump her into that ocean of ecstasy, but Jamie brought his hands around to hold her down and she was at his mercy.

“Please... Jamie please” she begged. At the sound of her voice Jamie couldn’t hep but give her what she wanted and wrapped his lips around her and sucked and lapped with purpose. Claire tightened her hold on his hair and gripped the bedding with her other hand, trying to hold on to reality as the first sparks of her climax ignited. Jamie felt her legs clamp around his head, her arse pressed more firmly into the mattress as her back arched, lifting from the bed. Claire threw her head back, a broken moan of pleasure escaping her lips as waves of hot bliss coursed through her.

Claire felt Jamie lower her legs, moving up over her as her body began to relax back into the bed. His hands pushed her body sightly in a way that told her to move up on the bed as he crawled over her. Her head hit the pillows and she relaxed as she felt his hand caressing her, gentling her as he moved up her body slowly, lips dragging on her heated skin. He finally brought his mouth to hers and she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. She always found it very erotic to taste herself on his lips. She sucked and nipped making him to groan into her mouth. He pulled back to look at her face. He loved to see her cheeks and neck flushed from pleasure.

“I don’t think I taught you that” she teased with a satisfied smile.

“Nay, but yer directions are easy enough to follow” he said his voice low with arousal, smiling back at her, his hands still caressing along her sides and hips, keeping the fire burning just below the surface.

“Directions?” she questioned. She has never told him how to give oral, only mentioning to him how it was something she found pleasurable when he asked about it after their wedding night.

“Yer wee noises Sassenach” he said as his hand came up and he pinched her nipple lightly, eliciting squeak of pleasure from her lips to prove his point. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a pleased smile making her giggle. “And I know yer really enjoying it when you dig yer wee nails into my skin.” He grabbed her hand and brought it up to place kisses to her finger tips. “Ye give plenty of directions mo nighean donn.”

“Mmmm. You know I knew you would be good at that” she sighed with a grin.

“Aye. How so?” he inquired, the side of his lips pulling up at the compliment.

“You’re such a good kisser. When you kissed me on our wedding night, it was one of my first thoughts” she said her eyes dropping to his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip. He smiled against her mouth when he heard her light moan. Jamie pulled back and leaned down and began to place kisses along her neck, nipping at the spots he knew she liked, listening to her sigh.

He was slowly setting her on fire again and she wanted him to burn with her. Her hands reached between them and she started undoing his breeks, letting a hand caress his length as she did so. He sat back to rid himself of the last piece of clothing between them. Claire reached up and ran her hands along his chest and down along the dips and ridges of his abs. She would never get enough of having his hard body pressed against hers or tensed under her hands as she took her pleasure from him.

Jamie leaned back down, putting his weight on his hands on each side of her shoulders. He kissed her lips briefly before dragging his mouth across her jaw and down the front of her throat, nipping and sucking the skin of her collarbone, moving steadily lower. He pressed his lips to the valley between her breasts where he could feel her heart beat. One hand sliding lightly along her sides as her hands moved to his hair just to have something to hold on to as need filled her once again. His mouth drifted to the side and she gasped when she felt his teeth lightly graze and tug her nipple before sucking it lightly into his mouth. He brought a hand up to fondled her other breast, pinching and plucking her nipple and she couldn’t help but let her head drop back and push her chest into his touch. Sounds that she couldn’t stop pouring from her throat. He was winding her up like a tight spring and she didn’t want to uncoil without him.

“Enough teasing. I need you” she gasped out as she pulled his head back up. Jamie pressed his lips back to hers as he reached down to guide himself to her. He slipped in with ease and groaned as he was surrounded by her warmth.

“Oh yesss” Claire hissed as she felt the exquisite fullness of him. She relished in the feel of him as he buried himself in her willing body and Jamie hummed in appreciation of her declaration. He loved to hear her when she was able to still make coherent words. When she would tell him what she wanted. But he really loved when words failed her and she could only make a plethora of noises to signify her pleasure. When the only coherent word spilling from her lips was his name. Like he is to only thing that exists to her.

He held himself still when fully inside her as he sometimes did, making their joining more intimate and wanting to watch her face as she took him.

“Christ Sassenach” he groaned dropping his head to her shoulder, feeling more sensitive now that he was inside her. He nipped and sucked at the spot where her shoulder and neck meet knowing she loved it. He still hadn’t begun to move within her and he felt her getting eager beneath him.

Claire was again feeling needy but Jamie wasn’t moving…...well he was but not how she needed him too. His mouth was working against her skin making her tingle and shooting heat straight to her core, but he was holding himself firmly inside her and she needed him to move. She began to try to roll her hip beneath him and top from the bottom but his hips had her pinned. He reached a hand down and gripped her hip.

“Don’t move mo chridhe.” His husky voice sending pleasant tingles to the spot where they joined as much as any friction would and Claire hummed. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and watched her face as his hand moved from her hip and slid under her cupping her arse. He pulled her up slightly tipping her hips up causing him to slide in just a bit further. They both gasped at the sensation.

“Oh” Claire gasped against his mouth and his lips pulled up on one side in a small grin. Jamie knew he was now pressed firmly against the sensitive spot inside her. The one he discovered not to long into their marriage. He wanted to try something new, see if he could pull out her pleasure without having to thrust in and out. Right now he was so on edge from having been away from her for so long and tasting her and watching her react to him, he knew if he began thrusting he would spill almost immediately and he needed her pleasure first. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under her hips to free up his hand. Then he pulled her thigh up over his hip, shifting enough to stimulate her inside again. He could feel her flutter against his cock, making him moan along with her. He rotated his hips against her letting his pubic bone press against her sensitive bundle, stimulating her on the outside while the shifting stimulated her on the inside.

“Can ye feel me Claire? Feel how hard I am for ye” he whispered in her ear, his hips making small circles against hers, pushing in but never pulling out. He knew how she reacted when he would talk to her while making love and used it to his advantage.

“Yes….Oh god Jamie” she groaned. Claire was amazed by what was happening. She knew he was gonna make her come without the normal thrusting friction. The feel of him inside her was exquisite. The small shifts as he stimulated her clitoris and the tilt or her hips were making his cock stimulate her g-spot and she was soon gasping for air. He brought his mouth back to hers, not really kissing as much as breathing each others air as they both panted.

“Come to me…… I need to feel ye” he said to her. “Come Sassenach.” He then pressed his lips to hers needing to taste her. She moaned into his mouth as the first shock of orgasm hit her. “Oh god Claire” he moaned out as he felt her walls clamp tight around him as she climaxed. Within seconds he was swelling and spilling inside her. He could feel her continue to contract around him and he couldn’t help but pull out and push in once causing Claire to pull her knees up and firmly grab his backside to hold him in place, gasping out a cry of pure bliss.

Jamie rolled to the side, feeling too spent to hold himself up any longer. He smiled when he heard Claire hiss like she always does when he pulls free from her. She shimmied the covers out from under them before wrapping herself around him.

“I didn’t teach you that either” Claire said tracing indiscernible shapes on his chest with light fingers. Jamie chuckled deep in the back of his throat.

“What ye taught me Sassenach is that a woman can experience a great pleasure while making love. I found out quickly that my pleasure is so much greater when I’ve served ye well. Ever since our wedding night when I heard yer noises and felt you quivering around me…...” He trailed off and Claire let out a breathy laugh.

“You thought you hurt me” she said, leaning up on his chest to look at him, grinning.

“Aye, I was a green lad, but from that moment it was my life’s mission to always bring ye pleasure like that” he told her.

“Well you have succeeded my love” Claire said winking at him playfully. “I would say you are an expert when it comes to pleasing a woman in bed.”

“Och. I wouldna go that far” Jamie mumbled. Claire gave him a questioning look. Jamie just studied her face for a moment reaching up and pushing a stray curl behind her ear. “Ye are the only woman that I have ever made quiver” he informed her not sure what she would do with that information. She place a single kiss on his chest before looking back at his face. It wasn’t as hard to talk about his past sexual relationships as it was when she first returned because he made sure to let her know that _she_ was his choice.

“Why?” she asked. After the restraint he just showed, she knew he could have helped any woman along before letting go himself.

“Weel……. I don’t think I ever cared enough” he said simply. Claire smiled thinking that he never left her wanting and just took his own pleasure in bed. She couldn’t even imagine Jamie doing that, but she felt oddly satisfied to know he only wanted to pleasure her even when he thought he would never see her again. She often felt spoiled in bed. He always sought her release before his own, sometimes multiple times.

Claire pressed her lips to his chest before dragging her tongue along his skin to circle around one nipple. She wanted to even the score tonight. She bit and nipped at his skin as she moved down his body.

“Sassenach…… ye dinna have to...” Jamie gasped out as Claire nipped his skin below his belly button almost painfully before running her tongue over her teeth marks. She looked up at him with seductive eyes.

“Fair is fair” she purred as her hand gripped his nearly erect cock. “I want to taste you.” His body tensed under her as she ran her tongue along the length of him from base to tip. She noticed the small drop of pre-come wetting the tip, humming her pleasure before licking the head of him clean. She ran her tongue down and back up the length of him once again. She looked up meeting his eyes before wrapping her lips around him, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth.

“Ahh” Jamie groaned. His hand reached down to sink in her hair while the other gripped the pillow his head was on. She continued to drop her mouth down then suck lightly as she pulled back up. Jamie ran his hand across her cheek then back into her hair, gripping it lightly. Claire worked up and down his length, her hand stroking where her mouth couldn't reach. "Oh christ Claire..... dinna stop" he moaned out. "Ohhh yer mouth feels so good." She swirled her tongue around his tip then dropping back down and sucking hard as she pulled back up, fondling his balls with her other hand. She heard him growl deep in his throat as she felt him throb and swell in her mouth. She knew he was about to come so she dropped her mouth down as far as it could go and hummed. The vibration sent him over and she soon felt his come hit the back of her throat. He moaned as she swallowed and pulled him from her mouth. He pulled her face back up to his to his with the hand that was still in her hair. "I love ye" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Claire snuggled back into him, listening to his breathing return to normal then deepen as he drifted off to sleep. She smiled as she felt her eyes getting heavy with sleep, thinking that Jamie was a generous lover indeed.


	3. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut seems to be my forte. Sorry....not really. Enjoy!

_2 Weeks later_

“Sassenach?” Jamie called making his way down the hall toward the surgery where Claire was busy restocking her herbs. He came into the surgery looking slightly frazzled.

“Did you manage to barrel all the whiskey?” Claire asked not looking up at him as he leaned his hands down on the table she was working at.

“Aye. Tis a better batch than the last” he said before sighing and pushing away from the table. He began pacing causing Claire to finally look up at him. She took in his unsettled demeanor and knew something was bothering him.

“What is it?” she asked, thinking that perhaps the whiskey yield wasn’t to his liking. She waited as he walked back and forth a few times with his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought.

“Do ye maybe have an herb or wee tonic that can make ye forget something ye saw?” he asked, stopping next to the table and looking over at her.

“Um… no” she replied thinking of Father Fogden and his yupa, though that herbal remedy is temporary. “There isn’t anything that could make you forget something permanently aside from head trauma and you can’t pick and choose with that” she said a sarcastically. “What did you see that you would like to forget?” she asked curiously. Jamie began pacing again and didn’t answer. Claire reached up and grabbed his arm to stop him when he got close enough. “Jamie” she prodded. He leaned back against her work bench and scrubbed his hand down his face, taking a deep breath. “Out with it” she said abandoning her herbs and watched him. He sighed again before he began speaking.

“This morning when I was on my way to start the barreling I saw Bree and Roger at the river” he said running a hand across the back of his neck.

“And?” she encouraged when he wouldn’t meet her eye.

“And they where together” he glanced at her and realized he wasn’t being clear at all. “That is to say …….ah... they were verra together.” He hoped his tone of voice would clue her in without him having to actually say the words. Claire tried to hold back her laugh but failed.

“It isna funny” he groaned, crossing his arms across his chest.

“So your worst fear has come to pass and you walked in on them having sex?” she asked, making sure she got it straight.

“I dinna walk in on them. They were out in the open” he said slightly exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do they know you saw them?” Claire asked trying to contain her mirth as she moved to closed the surgery door.

“Nah. I was on the upper ledge of the bank. Thank Christ they were in the water. I dinna know how I would feel if I actually saw Roger’s naked arse while he was servicing my daughter.” Claire let out another giggle, unable to hide the humor she found in the situation.

“Well at least they won’t be awkward around you because they don’t know they were seen. I did warn Brianna about it though.” Claire told him.

“Oh aye?” he questioned looking up at her as she walked back towards him.

“Well when we talked a couple of weeks ago, we talked about it. I told her that when it gets good she is going to want it all the time” she said, her voice turning flirty as she moved in front of Jamie, who was still leaning against her work bench. Jamie uncrossed his ankles as she stepped closer, raising his eyebrows at her.

“All the time is it?” he flirted back.

“Hmm. Do you want to know what I would give you to help you alleviate your problem?” Her voice was a touch lower as she placed her hands on his sides and leaned into him, tipping her chin up to look at him.

“What is that Sassenach?” he inquired his voice also dropping as the mood in the room shifted, his arms dropping to her waist. She raised up on her toes sightly bringing her mouth within inches of his, rubbing her nose against his.

“A distraction” she whispered before pressing her lips to his. She slid her tongue across his lips and he opened to her. She could taste the whiskey he had sampled on his mouth and she savored it’s flavor and hummed her approval. She pulled back from his mouth and skimmed her lips across his cheek and nipped at the skin just below his jaw. She heard him groan deep in the back of his throat and couldn’t help but smile as she worked her mouth over his throat. She gripped his shirt and began pulling it free from his breeks and pulled away from him to pull it up over his head. Once she discarded his shirt on the table behind him, she pressed her lips to his once more letting her hands play with the soft skin on his lower back. As she continued to kiss him, she felt him pulling at the buckle of her leather belt.

“Nuh-uh” she muttered with a smile, grabbing his hands and pulling them away. “I’m suppose to be distracting you and if you keep at it I will be the one distracted” she said with a grin, rubbing her nose along his.

“Trust me Sassenach, I can’t think of anything but you when yer clothes start coming off” he said in a husky voice, letting his lips find the sensitive skin just below her ear. She shook her head trying to resist the spell he was able to cast on her. She moved his hands to his sides on the work bench, where he gripped the edge.

“Let me distract you” she said in an alluring voice. She heard him chuckle as she leaned forward and began placing kisses along his chest. She circled her tongue around his nipple letting it bead at her touch. Her hand drifted down to the front of his breeks and she took his nipple between her teeth and palmed his growing erection simultaneously. Jamie’s head fell back and he let out a groan of pleasure.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the door open until they heard a loud gasp of “OH MY GOD!” and something hit the floor and shatter. Claire took a quick step back, looking to see who had interrupted them and Jamie quickly turned around and faced the work bench, turning his back to the intruder to hide his obvious arousal.

“Bree” Claire said in a shaky voice, lifting her hand to her mouth.

“Um….I’m sorry...I just… I didn’t mean to….” Brianna stammered awkwardly as she dropped down to begin picking up the pieces of the jar she had dropped.

“Ah…. Is everything okay? Did you need me?” Claire asked looking at Brianna before letting her eyes drift to Jamie, who stood tense and silent with his back to them. Brianna stood and looked between her father and mother, wondering if she should just turn and leave. She decided she may as well face the music. They were fully dressed after all…...for the most part.

“I um..” she began, clearing her throat before continuing. “I just wanted to see if you had anymore tansy oil. I’m out” she said waving her hand at the broken jar. Claire looked at the broken pieces on the floor and moved to grab the broom and a copper bucket in the corner to quickly clean the mess. Brianna dropped the large chunks of glass she picked up in the bucket as Claire used the broom and a bit of paper to sweep up the smaller pieces. When the mess was cleaned up, Claire moved over to the work bench, reaching around Jamie for a bottle of oil she had just made. She glanced at Jamie and saw he had his eyes closed so she couldn’t read his feelings.

“Here you are” she said handing the bottle to Brianna. “I thought it would be a good idea to make some more” she said giving Bree a knowing smile. Brianna nodded as a flush creeped up her face.

“Thanks” Brianna murmured. Claire walked out of the surgery with Bree, pulling the door closed behind them. “I’m sorry Mama” Brianna said immediately turning to her mother, her embarrassment clear on her face.

“Well...I did warn you to knock” Claire said with a grin, trying to lighten the whole awkward situation, though she felt a little embarrassed herself.

“Is Da okay? He didn’t say anything.” They stepped onto the porch and Brianna looked at the door they had just come out of.

“He will be fine” Claire said with a tight smile. She wasn’t about to tell Brianna that he was hiding his arousal from her. “He has a lot on his mind at the moment.”

“So you were just being supportive and making him feel better were you?” Brianna teased. Claire shook her head with a smile, not taking the bait.

“You got lucky this time. Just remember to knock next time or you might see more than what you already have” Claire told her. “I should probably get back to your father. I hope he hasn’t died of embarrassment.” Brianna nodded blushing once again. Claire turned to head back to the surgery as Brianna headed down the steps of the porch. “Oh and Brianna...” Claire called out. Brianna stopped and turned back to her mother. “I’m glad you and Roger have figured things out, but you may want to be more careful when you are outside together.” She gave Bree a wink and continued on back to the surgery, leaving Brianna flushed with her mouth hanging open in surprised embarrassment.

Claire stepped back into the surgery closing the door, this time remembering to lock it. She turned to find Jamie sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. He didn’t look up until Claire started to speak.

“Are you alright?” she asked walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She noticed he had pulled his shirt back on.

“Aye” he responded, sitting up straight to look at her. He grabbed her hand as it fell away from him. “That was a wee bit of a mood killer don’t ye think Sassenach” he stated giving her that half smile.

“I think she is more embarrassed than we are. At least we weren’t to the main event” Claire said teasingly, winking at him.

“Be that as it may, I think I’m gonna need quite a bit of whiskey to drown out the events of the day.” He began to rise, but Claire had other ideas. She pushed him back down in the chair with an incredulous look.

“So you would rather distract yourself with whiskey than with me?” she asked, grinning mischievously. She reached for the leather thong holding his hair back and pulled it loose and continued before he could answer. “Though I often find you quite amusing when you are drunk” she flirted, running her fingers through his hair. Jamie let his eyes drift closed, enjoying the way her fingers felt running across his scalp. “Right now I think I may be able to take your mind off things.” She gripped his hair and tugged, tipping his face up and brushed her lips to his lightly before pulling back just barely. “Where were we?” she asked rhetorically before pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss.

“Aye. Yer better than any whiskey I’ve ever had mo chridhe” he purred letting her draw him back into the sexual stupor she started before they were interrupted.

Jamie reached up and gripped her hips, pulling her closer to stand between his thighs. Claire released his hair and reached down to gather his shirt and pull it off again. Once she discarded his shirt she dove back in to kissing him, nipping and tasting, letting her tongue duel with his and savoring the grunts and groans coming from the back of his throat. Suddenly Jamie pushed her back a step breaking their kiss, causing both of them to gasp for air. He read her ‘what the hell’ face immediately.

“We should make this a wee bit more even aye?” He raised one eyebrow at her before becoming more serious. “I need to see ye. To feel yer skin Sassenach” He reached up to once again unbuckle her belt and this time she let him. He had lots of practice undressing her and was able to strip her many layers in quick succession until she was only in her shift, her clothes in a heap at her feet.

He wanted to feel the weight of her. He grabbed her once again and pulled her until she was straddling his lap. She let out a little squeak of surprise before giggling and settling her hands on his arms.

“Too impatient to finish the job?” she teased. He kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip lightly.

“Nah, I just needed ye closer.” His half smile lending to his teasingly seductive tone.

He kept his eyes on hers as his hands began sliding up her thighs, pushing up her shift as he went. Claire’s breathing picked up as she felt his hands lightly gliding over her bare skin. Those damn seductive hands she thought. Soon her shift was rucked up around her waist. Jamie pause in his mission of pulling her shift off, letting his hands fondle her backside. Claire let out a low moan and her eyes fell shut when he pulled her more firmly into him. She was burning for him now and reached down to the buttons of his breeks, tugging and pulling, desperate to free him. When she got the buttons loose, she lifted her weight from him slightly so he could pull his pants down just enough. She gripped him when he sprung free, pumping a few times before guiding him to her. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she sunk down slowly along his length, letting out a gasping moan of pleasure, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back.

“Christ Sassenach” Jamie groaned, pressing his lips to the front of her exposed throat. He held her hips firmly to him for a moment before gathering her shift and tugging it over her head, tossing it into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Claire began to roll her hip rhythmically against him. He ran his hands up and down the length of her back. His mouth traveled across her collarbone and down toward her breasts, where he sucked in one pert nipple.

“Jamie” Claire gasped, her fingers tangling in his loose locks. She always finished faster when she topped and he wanted to savor her, to take his time and give her as much pleasure as he could. Let her drown out all the unsavory events of the day with her body and moans of ecstasy. To get lost in her.

He looked up at her face when he felt her pick up speed. She wrapped one arm around his neck and reached back and gripped his knee with the other to steady herself. Claire knew she was close but was trying to hold out for as long as she could. She knew that he knew she was close. He could feel it, see it on her face. He wrapped one arm around her and cupped her face with his other hand and brought her mouth to his, swallowing her sweet moans of rapture. He could feel her body pulsing around his cock and he wanted nothing more than to watch her fall apart in his arms.

“Come to me, mo ghaol” he coaxed. “Let go.” He pulled back to watch her face.

Claire tried to keep her eyes open and locked to his but his words pushed her over and her eyes felt heavy and dropped closed while the rest of her was floating. The pleasure was coursing through her body from the point where they were connected and spreading out through her limbs making her toes curl and her fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders. She cried out something that may have been his name as her climax peaked and she tensed around him. Her hips stuttering to a stop as the weightlessness lifted and she fell heavy again into his arms

“Was that a good distraction?” she asked lifting her head and smiling at him.

“Aye, but we are not done yet” he said suddenly lifting her without breaking contact. He carried her to the table in the center of the room and laid her down gently.

“God yer skin Sassenach” he didn’t finish his thought, but instead ran his fingers down the center of her chest, flattening his palm against her ribs and sliding it down to her hip then back up to cup her breast. “I love watching how yer milky smooth skin reacts to my touch. How yer wee nipples tighten to little stones.” He leaned down took a nipple between his teeth tugging it gently before releasing it. “How yer skin breaks out in gooseflesh and that blush that blooms up yer neck into yer cheeks when you’ve been pleasured.” He continued while running his hands up and down her body. His words were a match, lighting the flame inside her once again. “Just thinking of it when I’m not with ye makes me burn for ye.” Claire could feel him hard and heavy still inside her.

“Jamie” she breathed, wiggling her hips against him.

“Tell me what ye want mo chridhe” he said with a cheeky smile. The bastard was teasing her. Well two could play at this game.

“I’ve already gotten what I wanted” she teased back still slightly breathless. “But it seems as though you couldn’t keep up.” she wrapped her legs firmly around his hips before reaching down and skimming her nails along his lower abdomen just above where they were joined. That did the trick. He quickly grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one hand while his other gripped her hip.

“Ye wee vixen” he said making her laugh. Her laughter quickly turned into moans as he began to thrust firmly into her. “Christ yer so slick” he grunted, releasing her hands to hold her other hip.

“Your fault” she gasped out. “Oh god Jamie.” She was panting again as his movements remained steady. She kept her eyes on him and watched him get lost in her body. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was caught firmly between his teeth. His abdominals contracting on every thrust. Time had only made his body better and she suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to be even closer to him.

She pushed herself up, letting out a moan of satisfaction as her chest came into contact with the warm skin of his. She cupped his face in her hands, dragging her thumb along his mouth until he released his hold on his bottom lip. She kissed him pulling on his bottom lip he had been abusing. He moved his hands around her to grip her arse, pulling her against him, causing friction against her already sensitive clit. She knew she was going to climax again and soon and she was sure by the look on his face that he was too. His eyes were still closed and his brow was knit slightly. He was holding out for her.

“Jamie look at me” she gasped. He opened his eyes and they locked on hers. She often found that words failed her when he was making love to her, but loved his reaction when she did managed to talk to him. “Come to me” she encouraged him like he had to her. “Come with me” she gasped as the first licks of her second orgasm pulsed deep inside her.

“Oh god Claire” he groaned, thrusting firmly a few more times as his arms came around her fully, pulling her body flush against his. He buried himself deep inside her before spilling his seed. Her body quivering and milking him for all he has. He let out a deep, satisfied moan and dropped his forehead to hers. She pressed her lips to his again, sharing a slow kiss as their heart beats slowed. They just held each other as their breathing returned to normal. Jamie eventually broke the silence.

“What is the tansy oil for?” he asked, pulling back. He slipped from her and she let out that small hiss he loved so much. It was as if she hated not being one with him. He noticed her shiver so he grabbed a blanket from one of the patient beds and wrapped her in it.

“It has multiple uses” she said. “I’m not sure you want to know what Bree needs it for” she said with a mischievous smile.

“Aye, probably not if it has anything to do with what I saw at the river” he said leaning in to kiss her smiling lips. She giggled a bit.

“It does, but not in the way you may think” she told him.

“I’m not sure what to think now” he said looking thoroughly confused. “I was thinking it was something to help them preform from what ye told me of yer talk with her.”

Claire shook grinning at him. “No, it’s not used as aphrodisiac. Brianna uses it for birth control.”

Jamie didn’t look all that pleased with that revelation but didn’t say anything about it.

“I guess they dinna have those things ye call condoms aye?” he said rhetorically with a hint of disgust in his voice. Claire laughed at him shaking her head. He sighed deeply thinking his mind was now now back to unsavory territory once again.

“Let’s head to our room Sassenach, so you can distract me again. I think I need another dose of yer medicine” he teased pulling her off the table to lead her into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So the books also implys that Claire wasn't a virgin when she married Frank but it has never been brought up in the show....(Doesn't really apply to any of the plots) So I just made up her previous experience.


End file.
